tocfandomcom-20200214-history
Link
Link is the main character in all canon Legend of Zelda games. He usually is seen saving Princess Zelda but in some games he adventures off into other lands where he has different objectives. Weapons Swords The main weapon Link uses is a sword but the type of sword varys from game to game. The most famous sword of Link's is th Master Sword which is found in many Zelda games. Other stronger swords can be found though such as the Biggoron's Sword or the Great Fairies Sword. Shields The main defense weapon used by Link is always a shield. In every game a shield is available. The most seen shields are the Wooden Shield, Hylian Shield, Mirror Shield or just plain shield. In many games Link has a choice if he wants a shield but in most he has to have one. Other Weapons There are many other weapons used by Link the most common being the Bow, Hookshot, Boomerang, Bombs, and many different types of magic. Some other weapons also may appear in only one or two games such as the Clawshot, Cane of Pacci, or the Dominion Rod. Games The Legend of Zelda (NES) After Link finds himself in the middle of Hyrule he has to get a sword and go and find the 8 pieces of the Triforce. Then, he goes to Ganon's Lair where he defeats Ganon to save Princess Zelda Zelda 2: The Adventure of Link A Link to the Past After Link helps Zelda escape from Hyrule Castle he must go find the three pendants so he can obtain the Master Sword and defeat Agahnim. After he gets it and goes to defeat Agahnim right before Agahnim dies he sends Link to the Dark World where Link must save the 7 trapped Maidens. Finally after he has found all of the Maidens Link must go to Ganon's Tower to defeat Agahnim when he finds out that Agahnim was being controlled by Ganon. Link follows Ganon into the Pyramid of Power where Link eventually defeats Ganon. Link's Awakening After Links ship becomes shipwrecked in a storm Link finds himself on Koholint Island. Link then finds out that he must gain all of the instruments of the sirens so that he can awaken the Wind Fish, destroy the Nightmare and leave the island. Ocarina of Time Link a boy living in Kokiri Forest is told by the Deku Tree in his dying words that he must go see the Princess of Hyrule then gives Link the Spiritual Stone of Forest. Link travels and talks to the Princes to find out that he must find the 3 Spiritual Stones. Right when Link finds the Spiritual Stones Ganondorf starts his siege on Hyrule. Link runs to the Temple of Time with the Ocarina of Time that Zelda gives to him to unlock the door. When he does this he lets Ganondorf into the Sacred Realm where he makes the Triforce split into 3 pieces. Link then wakes up 7 years later and finds out that Ganondorf had taken over Hyrule. Link then goes to find the six sages so he can enter Ganon's Castle and defeat Ganondorf. Majora's Mask After the events of Ocarina of Time, Link is traveling through the Lost Woods when he is attacked by the Skull Kid who is wearing a large purple mask. Link then chasing the Skull Kid is turned into a Deku Scrub. Then after a series of events Link ends up in Clocktown where the Skull Kid is hiding on the roof of the Clock. Link has to get up their before the end of the third Day or the Happy Mask Salesman will leave but he makes it and Link shoots the Skull Kid and grabs the Ocarina of Time that the Skull Kid stole from him. Link then uses it to go back in time so he can get the Happy Mask Salesman to turn him back into human. Link now a human figures out that he must save the 4 giants from the curses the Skull Kid had put on them. He does this and then calls the giants to the Clocktower right before the moon would have fallen onto Termina. The evil spirit in the Mask that the Skull Kid was wearing lets go of the Skull Kid and goes into the Moon. Link follows it into the moon and then has to face the mask in its three demented forms. Link eventually defeats the mask and saves Termina. Oracle of Seasons Oracle of Ages Four Swords After Vaati breaks the seal on the Four Sword and kidnaps Princess Zelda. Link must split into four people and go find the 3 silver keys so he can enter Vaati's Castle. The Links enter the castle and eventually get to and defeat Vaati and saving Hyrule. The Windwaker Four Swords Adventure The Minish Cap Twilight Princess Phantom Hourglass Link's Crossbow Training